Cruel Summer
by leeluvzya
Summary: Set in the summer between 4th and 5th year - Hermione spends the summer at Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's and Sirius. The tans will fade, but the memories will last forever: Will it be a summer Hermione remembers fondly or wishes never happened?
1. Chapter 1

Katy Granger hummed quietly to herself while stirring the pot of soup on the stove in front of her. Upon hearing a noise, she looked up and saw a fluffy, exhausted looking owl swooping towards the open kitchen window. Clumsily, it missed the ledge which it tried to land on and wound up skidding to a stop on the floor. With a doleful hoot, it hopped up on the back of one of the chairs around the large wooden dining table. Katy took in the bird with a pitying glance; it looked like it was swaying back and forth from the laborious journey it had taken.

"Hermione, something is here for you!" she called upstairs to her daughter. Katy hastened to fill a small saucer with water and placed it in front of the aging owl, who gratefully nipped at the water as footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes fell instantly to poor Errol. He looked positively exhausted. "Errol, you poor thing!" she exclaimed. As the bird raised his leg to allow Hermione to detach the letter he was given to deliver, he lost balance and tumbled onto the table. Hermione reached out her hands and gathered him up, stroking his head as he hooted appreciatively. She turned to her Mother, who was watching in amusement – she still got a kick out of seeing owls used as postmen.

"This is Ron's family owl, he's positively ancient, the poor thing," Hermione explained looking down at Errol once again. "He'll take awhile to recover."

"What does the letter say, honey?" Katy asked her daughter.

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied absentmindedly as she put down Errol and reached for the letter, forgotten for a moment. Smoothly breaking the seal with her finger, she tugged out a piece of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope you've kept your nose out of books long enough to have some fun so far these holidays. With what happened at the end of last term with You-Know-Who, there is a lot going on. I can't really say more in case Errol delivers the letter to the wrong person again, ruddy useless bird... But it's getting pretty interesting here. Do you want to come and spend the rest of the summer with me? Send word back with Errol either way, once he regains consciousness that is. If you do, Mum, Dad and I will come and get you on the 8__th__ at 2pm through the Floo network. _

_From Ron._

Hermione felt her cheeks burn pink as she read Ron's invitation to spend the rest of the holidays with his family. She felt her face grow warmer still when she looked up and saw her Mother watching her with a knowing sort of look. "Ron wants me to spend the rest of the holidays with him," she said after clearing her throat.

"Does he now? That's nice," Katy replied with a small smile hovering on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Mum, it's not like that," Hermione argued half heartedly, sure she couldn't have sounded any less convincing.

"I didn't say anything, sweetheart," Katy teased her daughter.

Katy watched Hermione duck her head, trying to conceal a smile. She could barely believe how fast her little girl was growing up – she was 15, almost a woman now. And, if she wasn't mistaken, was experiencing the sweetness of a first crush. All Hermione spoke about were Harry and Ron, and her women's intuition that her daughter had developed feelings for Ron seemed accurate. She was dragged from her musings as Hermione continued to speak.

"I know I've only been home a couple of weeks, so I'd understand if you and Dad would rather me not go..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Is Harry there, too?" Katy inquired.

It struck Hermione that Ron didn't mention Harry at all – scanning the letter again, she noticed that Ron had asked her to _'spend the summer with me'_ – his choice of words making her heart flutter.

"I don't know, Ron didn't say," Hermione replied, a small trace of pink appearing on her cheeks again.

Both Katy and Hermione's father, Jason, missed their daughter terribly while she was away at school, but she worked so hard to be the top of her year that Katy wanted Hermione to enjoy her holidays however she wanted – she'd earned that much.

"Do you want to go?" Katy asked her, taking the soup off the stove carefully.

"If it's okay with you and Dad," Hermione said hopefully.

Katy walked towards her daughter, stopping in front of her. She smiled at Hermione and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You're growing up so fast, baby," she murmured as she caught Hermione's hands in her own.

"It feels like it's taking forever," Hermione replied bluntly.

"No, believe me honey, time is flying," Katy said with a sigh. "I'll deal with Dad for you," she promised.

Hermione grinned at her Mother. "Thanks, Mum," Hermione said gratefully, hugging her.

"Anytime, honey," she replied, stroking Hermione's hair before releasing her. "Go wash up for dinner, it'll be ready soon."

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile before turning back to Errol; inviting him to climb on her outstretched arm and go upstairs with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, it's not like she hasn't stayed with the Weasley's before," Katy pointed out to her scowling husband.

"I know that Katy, but she's getting older..." Jason trailed off uncomfortably, not sure how to convey his thoughts, or if he even wanted to voice them.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Jason. They are just friends, its innocent," assured Katy, tactfully not mentioning Hermione's growing feelings towards Ron. "Besides, his parents will be there, and he's far from an only child. Hermione will sleep in his sister's room, like always. If they were going to do any of the things that are racing through your mind right now, they'd probably have more opportunities to do them at school than they would at the Weasley's home," Katy pointed out with a smirk.

Jason's mouth opened and closed silently, mulling over what his wife said. "Of course, you're right. I can't seem to wrap my head around the issue of boys and my little girl," he said rubbing his temples.

Katy moved to put her arms around her husband's waist. "Don't worry, honey. If Hermione's anything like me, it's the boys you have to worry about, not her," she grinned devilishly.

Jason finally smiled back, circling his arms around his wife. "You're right about that," he growled playfully and leaned down to kiss her.

_Dear Ron,_

_Mum and Dad said that I can come and stay. It's a good thing you don't need my reply urgently - poor Errol will probably be here a couple of days before he is ready for the return journey. Can't wait to hear about all the apparent goings on - sounds like it won't be a boring summer! See you soon._

_Love, Hermione. _

Hermione re-read her closing valediction thoughtfully – she had always signed her letters to Harry and Ron with 'love, Hermione', but for some reason seeing it at the bottom of her reply to Ron made her nervous. Deciding she was being an overdramatic prat, she put the piece of parchment in an envelope and wrote 'Ronald Weasley' on the front in her pretty scrawl.

Hermione's parents decided to make the most of the next few days before Hermione left again, going to the theatre, playing games, watching movies and going shopping – but that was strictly a Mother-daughter outing.

Hermione closed the lid to her trunk with a thud and snapped the locks into place, finally ready to leave when the Weasley's came to come get her. She quickly looked around the room, scanning for objects that might be missing. Deciding that she had everything she needed, she swung her backpack easily over her shoulder and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Daddy, I'm finished packing my trunk – do you think you could carry it down for me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure thing, baby," he replied, climbing up the stairs moments later.

Hermione went back into her room and picked up her broomstick, and turned to meet her Father who was walking through her door.

"I think I've got everything," Hermione began uncertainly.

"Don't worry, if you've forgotten anything, Mum and I will send it on to you," Jason assured her as he hefted her trunk into his arms.

Hermione checked her watch as she followed her Father down the stairs. It was just before 1:40pm, Ron and his parents were expected in less than half an hour. Jason set her trunk near the front door and Hermione quickly tossed her backpack and broom on top of it. She had explained to her parents what would occur when the Weasley's arrived via the Floo network, and it was decided that the furniture in the living room would get pushed to the far wall and old sheets would be laid on the floor to capture any dust and soot that emerged with the visitors.

Jason walked over to the fireplace and looked curiously up the chimney. "I don't think it could cause too much mess, the chimney was only cleaned last month," he said thoughtfully after the living room had been rearranged.

Hermione echoed her Dad's thoughts. "I don't think so either, but just to be on the safe side, it'll make any clean up far easier this way," she reasoned.

"Right you are," agreed Jason, who quite openly detested Hoovering and dusting and the like. He didn't mind doing the dishes or laundry, but he was happy to let Katy perform the rest of the domestic duties as she preferred to do them anyway.

Katy joined her husband and daughter in the living room with a small drawstring bag that she handed to Hermione. "Here sweetheart, there were a few Galleons left over after we bought your school things last year. There's more cash in there that you can change over for anything you need this year," she explained.

"Thanks Mum, Dad," Hermione said as she rushed to open her trunk and securely put the bag inside. She glanced at her watch again – 1:50pm. "They should be here soon," she continued, plainly showing her nerves by wringing her hands.

Katy chose not to speak, for any womanly wisdom or advice she could pass onto her daughter she didn't want to say in front of her husband in case it embarrassed Hermione. Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger cat came strolling into the room purring indignantly as though he felt forgotten about. Hermione scooped him up and scratched behind his ears.

"Don't worry, Crookshanks, I didn't forget you," she crooned to the cat as she walked over to the front door where his cat cage was kept. She stowed him safely inside and secured the door when she heard a noise from the hearth. A fire had sprung alight of its' own accord.

"Mum, Dad – step back, they'll come through in a minute," Hermione warned them. Her parents backed out of the room and stood beside her, Jason putting his arm around his daughter and pulling her close to his side.

Moments later, the fire cracked and rose higher before turning a brilliant shade of green and with a pop, Arthur Weasley emerged from the fireplace. Katy moved towards him, offering a dust brush to clean himself off with.

"Hello, Katy," he said smiling warmly at Hermione's Mother, accepting the brush and quickly ridding his coat of a few smudges of soot. He shook Katy's outstretched hand and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hermione and Jason moved forward upon seeing no great cloud of soot shooting out, as both of them had predicted.

"Hello, Mr Weasley," Hermione greeted him with a bright smile.

Before Arthur could reply, Mrs Weasley emerged from the flames with another small pop.

"Hello! Katy, Jason," Molly Weasley said jovially to Hermione's parents, embracing them after her husband gave her a quick once over with the brush. Molly then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, darling," she crooned as she embraced her enthusiastically.

"Steady on, Mum – it's only been a few weeks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione broke away from Mrs Weasley at the sound of Ron's voice – she hadn't heard the distinctive 'pop' that accompanies someone's arrival via Floo network over Molly's greeting.

"Ron!" Hermione flew at Ron and threw her arms around him, hitting him with such speed he had to take a step back to balance them. Ron's arms encircled Hermione's slim waist for a moment as he awkwardly patted her on the back before repeating his last sentence, directing it this time towards Hermione.

"Steady on Hermione – it's only been a few weeks!" he said chuckling.

Hermione finally relinquished her hold on Ron and swatted him on the arm but smiled happily, cheeks slightly pink once more.

Ron stepped towards Jason, his hand extended in greeting. "Sir," he said respectfully with a smile.

"Hello Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley," Jason replied, shaking both Ron and Arthur's hands and dropping a kiss on Molly's cheek.

"Mrs Granger," Ron said politely, looking at Katy.

Katy smiled at the boy. "Please, Ron, call me Katy," she said warmly, leaning down to give him a quick hug. She winked at her daughter over Ron's shoulder, causing Hermione to turn positively scarlet.

Hermione took a deep breath in an effort to regain her composure. Turning to Ron's parents, she graciously said "thank you both, for inviting me to stay over the summer."

"Not at all, my dear," replied Molly kindly. "It's our pleasure to have you!"

Arthur stepped forward, looking around the room. "Lovely home," he said as he curiously peered at the television set and the telephone. Arthur worked in the Muggle artefacts office in the Ministry of Magic and was thoroughly engrossed by Muggle objects and inventions.

"Thank you, Arthur," Katy replied, bemused at Arthur's look of rapture as he flicked a light switch on.

"Arthur," Molly chided him quietly. Realising his actions, he chuckled apologetically.

"Sorry, it's all so fascinating to me, this e-lec-tree-city," he said, pronouncing the word phonetically causing Hermione to stifle a giggle. After another look of warning from Molly, Arthur clapped his hands together. "All set then, Hermione?" he asked turning towards her.

"Yes sir, my things are in the next room," she replied. "Will it be difficult transporting my trunk through the Floo network?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, we won't send your trunk through the Floo dear, Arthur and I will Apparate back with your trunk and Crookshanks," Molly explained. "You and Ron can return through the network since you're too young to Apparate."

At this, Ron scowled. "Stupid age limit for apparating licence," he muttered.

"All in good time, I'm sure," Jason assured him with a laugh. Kids their age usually complained about not being able to drive.

"Well, whenever you're ready dear," Molly said to Hermione. She nodded and walked over to her Mother.

"Bye, Mum. I love you," Hermione said as Katy gathered her close for a long hug. Katy pulled back and held Hermione's face in her hands. "Take care darling, I'll miss you," and bringing her head in, Katy pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I love you too," she added.

Hermione smiled at Katy before turning to Jason, who swept her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do this for much longer, but quashed it as he pulled his giggling daughter close to him. "Bye, baby girl. I love you," he muttered into her hair before putting her down.

"Goodbye, Daddy. I love you too," Hermione kept her arms around her Dad's neck and kissed his cheek before stepping back into the hallway and grabbing her backpack. She looked at Ron's parents and said "there's my trunk, Crookshanks and my broomstick – will you be able to handle that while you apparate?"

"Not a problem," Arthur assured her.

"Okay, let's go!" she said brightly as she stepped up to the fireplace before remembering she'd never travelled by Floo powder before. She looked uncertainly to her left at Ron, who gently pulled her backpack off her shoulder and casually threw it over his own.

He snickered quietly. "Don't worry, it's perfectly simple. Be sure to keep your elbows in, and close your eyes when I tell you, though. Now, you just throw some Floo powder into the flames then step into the fire," he explained, doing so. He offered his hand to Hermione to help her in.

Hermione turned and waved goodbye to her parents before taking a deep breath and grasping Ron's hand. At the contact of Ron's hand, her breath hitched in her throat and a family of unnaturally large butterflies seemed to take flight in Hermione's stomach. She stepped carefully into the fire expecting to feel heat, but only felt a warm breeze. She clutched Ron's hand tighter and closing her eyes, turned her body into his and grabbed hold of his bicep with her free arm.

Ron turned his head towards her. "Ready?" he asked in a throaty voice, which Hermione attributed to standing in a smoky fireplace. She felt Ron's hot breath dance over her ear, and nodded against his arm.

She heard Ron clear his throat and exclaim "Headquarters!" and felt herself flying through space. She wanted to scream but knew she'd probably get soot in her mouth, so settled for gripping Ron as tightly as she could. Her heart gave a leap as his arm free arm come around the front of her and pulled her securely to his side, both grateful for easing her fear and exhilarated at their close embrace. About 20 seconds later, their feet dropped softly into the fireplace at their destination.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Ron hissed, keeping as tight lipped as possible.

She felt a strange sense of loss when Ron lifted his arm off her waist and used it to prise her hand from around his bicep, and felt him step out of the fireplace. She felt him grab her other hand and heard him speak clearly. "Step straight forward, Hermione. The hearth is flat, you won't trip," he said gently pulling her hands. She took a big step forward and her body instantly collided with his, causing him to wrap one of his arms back around her to keep her from falling sideways.

"Just a second, you've got soot all over your face – it might get in your eyes if you open them," Ron explained.

Hermione felt a soft brush gliding over her face before a cool cloth wiped the area around her eyes carefully before dropping to the side of her mouth. She could sense Ron's hesitation before he spoke again.

"There, you're okay to open your eyes. You might want to wipe this around your mouth, though," he said stiffly. Hermione gingerly opened her eyes, as if she still anticipated soot to fall into them. Blinking now, she saw the damp wash cloth Ron was offering her and accepted it, wiping her face one final time. She looked at Ron and saw soot caked in his eyebrows and eye lashes as he blinked furiously to try and clear his vision.

"Close your eyes, Ronald," Hermione ordered him. When he obliged, she stepped forward onto the tips of her toes and reached up to clean the soot off his face. She heard Ron's sharp intake of breath as she cupped his face gently in her hands and she slowly began wiping his face clean. It was unnerving to be this close to him, touching him with his eyes closed. If she were bold enough, she'd just have to inch her face towards his to kiss him. Shaking the mental image out of her head, she moved the cloth over his hairline where soot had blackened some of his ginger roots. Was Ron leaning into her touch, or was their prolonged close proximity doing strange things to Hermione's mind? She cleaned off his jaw-line and after a moment's consideration, gently tugged the cloth over Ron's chin and lips, which parted slightly beneath her touch. His face was soot free, but Hermione didn't remove the hand still cradling his cheek. A loud crack made her jump and realise what she was doing.

"All set, Ron," she said as she let go of him and turned, hiding her pink face from him and tossed the rag into the nearby sink.

Ron opened his eyes and blinked, ridding his eyes of the soot that was trapped beneath his lids. "Thanks," he said gratefully to Hermione, who was looking around the room they were in.

"Ron, where are we?" she asked worriedly. Had they not used the Floo powder correctly and ended up in some random home?

"We're at Headquarters, we've been living here since the start of the holidays," Ron answered.

"Headquarters? Headquarters for what?" Hermione followed up, taking in the large kitchen as Molly and Arthur entered the room.

"Oh good, you got here okay," Molly exclaimed. "How was your first trip by Floo powder, dear?" she asked Hermione.

"It was fine, thanks," she said, knowing full well that she was never doing that on her own. It was freaky enough with someone to cling onto. She glowered at Ron's smirking face over his Mother's shoulder.

"Welcome to headquarters, Hermione!" Arthur said holding his arms out at the room.

"Headquarters for what?" she repeated, confused. She bent down and picked up a purring Crookshanks, who was winding around her feet.

"Oh, of course – headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," he explained. "A secret society that Dumbledore founded the first time You-Know-Who ascended to power."

"Oh!" she uttered, knowing at once why Ron was almost secretive about what he wrote in his letter in case it fell into the wrong hands.

"Yes, the old gang is returning, and we operate out of this house," he continued.

"But whose house is it?" Hermione asked quickly.

"It's mine," replied a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned and saw Sirius Black, looking better than she'd ever seen him.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed rushing forward to hug the man.

He chuckled happily as he released her. "Hello, Hermione," he said warmly.

"But Sirius, isn't it dangerous for you to be here? Anyone could find you!" her voice rose in panic.

"No my dear, this house is unplottable – no one can see it but those who have been told of its existence and exact location by the secret keeper," he explained. "It's also got a number of charms and spells on it, it's quite safe," he assured her.

"And who is the secret keeper?" she followed.

"Who else? Dumbledore, of course," Sirius answered with a wry smile. "Next time he comes, I'll make sure he divulges all you need to know to locate the house," he said kindly.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "When is Harry coming?" she asked hesitantly.

At that question, she found not one pair of eyes in the room would meet hers.

"What is it?" Hermione pressed for information.

"Hermione dear," Molly began as if unsure what to say next. "Harry is not to find out about the Order, on Dumbldore's insistence. Not yet, at least. You and Ron mustn't write to him at all," she explained looking between her son and Hermione. Hermione nodded, understanding. If Dumbledore said it had to be that way, then there was sure to be a good reason. She glanced sideways at Ron and saw that he was less than happy with the stipulation, but wisely kept his mouth shut and gave a tiny nod of acceptance. Hermione felt a pang of guilt that she wasn't more disappointed that Harry wouldn't be joining them at headquarters.

"He may come later in the summer, I don't know much myself," confessed Molly. "But enough shop talk, let's get you settled and show you around," she said, seemingly to lift the mood.

Sirius picked up on the hint without missing a beat and offered Hermione his arm. "Come, I'll give you a tour," he said gallantly. Hermione set Crookshanks down on one of the chairs surrounding the table and looped her arm through his with a smile. He led her through a very narrow corridor, pausing before the other end.

"You must be very, very quiet upon passing the front door," he cautioned her. "My Mother's portrait is magically hung there behind a curtain, and I've yet to find a way to remove it. She's... Not very welcoming of new people," he searched for the words. "Please don't be offended by anything she says if she's disturbed, Hermione," he continued furrowing his brow.

"Okay," Hermione said quietly, her eyes darting around the walls in front of her.

Holding a finger up to his lips, Sirius led her forward and quickly around to the right and up a flight of stairs. Hermione heard shuffling on the landing, and sure enough looked down and saw a pitiful looking house elf who looked up at her fiercely.

"Out... Out of my mistresses house... you filthy mudblood!" he shrieked at her.

Hermione tried not to be upset, but being called a mudblood never seemed to get easier. Sirius stalked over to the diminutive elf.

"Kreacher – that's enough of your bile! Do not address her as anything but 'miss' while she is in this house. Now, away with you! Go!" he roared at the elf.

Kreacher glared up at her but, obeying his master's commands as all house elves must, walked away muttering bitterly under his breath. Sirius turned to her again, looking reproachful.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he began. "My Mother was a pureblood snob, to the point of being utterly cruel. Her ways rubbed off onto Kreacher, for it was just she and him here alone for ten years before she died," he explained.

"I understand, it's okay," she reassured him.

"Sirius! You're needed downstairs," Molly's voice floated up the stairs.

"Looks like you'll have to take over the tour, Ron. Don't forget to show her the emergency exits," Sirius joked as he turned, clapping Ron on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note:** Wow, the stats have finally started working for this story and I'm floored! In just over a week, it's had 416 hits and 174 visitors – hi there! =)  
BUT, it's only got 4 reviews! Reviews mean quicker updates, people! =P Lol... Thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm glad you like it so far =).

Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in previous chapters, so here goes: **I own NOTHING but my laptop and a bottle of Coke 8-).**

That said... Enjoy/review!*

* * *

Hermione spun on her heel; she didn't realise Ron had followed her and Sirius when they left the kitchen. He shrugged under her gaze and stepped next to her. After a moment of indecision, he made a show of offering Hermione his arm, as Sirius had earlier. Giggling, she entwined her left arm around his right, and rested her other hand comfortably on his wrist. Ron cleared his throat and shifted his eyes from Hermione to the next flight of stairs.

"I don't know as much about the place as Sirius, of course," he faltered. "But he told me some of the history."

Hermione nodded, encouraging him. She was fascinated by the old house and was interested to hear anything Ron would tell her.

"Sirius's room at the very top, his room and a small bathroom is all that is up there. Buckbeak, he sleeps there too," he added, amused, pointing to a closed door four flights above their current level.

Walking to the second story of the house, Hermione saw another hallway with several rooms leading off it.

"Fred and George are in this room," Ron pushed open the door to reveal a messy room and curiously, an ear the size of her torso protruding from under one of the beds. "Best to keep this shut," he added hastily closing the door once more.

"Mum and Dad sleep in here, it was the master bedroom," he said nudging the door open.

Hermione was surprised to see such a large room, the house was much bigger inside than it appeared at first glance.

"This is pretty freaky," Ron warned her as he pulled her to another doorway. "This is the drawing room, and well – you'll see for yourself," he said.

Ron opened the door and stepped inside with Hermione close behind him, unsure of what awaited her on the other side of the door. They were in another deceptively large room and she saw right away what Ron meant for her to notice. The four walls of the room were covered by a rich, heavy tapestry that was a detailed Black family tree. Dropping her hold of Ron's arm, Hermione moved closer to it to examine it better. It would have been beautiful in its' day, but age and lack of care gave it a worn, slightly faded look. Moving around the walls, she gasped and recoiled in horror.

"Ron..?" Hermione looked at him over her shoulder in confusion, hoping that what she saw wasn't accurate.

"Yup," answered Ron simply. He walked up to the tapestry and suck down on his haunches. Pointing at the offending branch on the tree, he explained "anyone who claims to be pureblood is guaranteed to be related – distantly, at least. They are Sirius's cousins on his Mother's side," he ended.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, but Ron claimed it was true. Sirius's cousin was Bellatrix Lestrange? And even more horrifying, Bellatrix's younger sister - Narcissa _Malfoy_. Her eyes flickered to the name and embroidered picture that marked Lucius Malfoy as her husband, beneath them a depiction of a young Draco.

"Wow," was all Hermione could manage. Still stunned, she looked over the rest of the names and faces for anyone else recognisable. She frowned upon noticing what looked like a scorch mark above Sirius's name where his picture should have been.

Ron, seeing her peering at it offered an explanation. "Sirius told me his Mother did that the day he ran away. He was the black sheep of the family, you see. Both his parents and all his siblings were in Slytherin and he was sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't buy into the pureblood superiority crap his family spewed on about," he continued. "It caused a lot of problems for him here, so when he was 16, he had enough and ran away. To Harry's Dad's house," he answered her question before she could ask it.

Hermione shook her head sadly. Poor Sirius hadn't had an easy or happy life even before his time at Azkaban. She grew tired of looking at the tapestry and was marginally disgusted by it. What sort of woman could cut their child from their life as easily as blow his face off the family tree?

"Let's go," she said to Ron quietly as she left the room.

She waited outside the doorway for Ron to follow her. "That woman... Imagine growing up with a Mother like that?" she said sadly. "Makes you appreciate our parents much more," Hermione added as she took his arm again without being offered it. If Ron objected, he didn't say so.

"Yeah, you're not wrong," he agreed heartily.

He pointed at the final door on this floor but walked past it instead of towards it. "We don't go inside that room, it's infested with something – we're not sure if they are Boggarts, Red Caps or what... But we haven't cleaned it out yet," he explained as they climbed the stairs to the next level.

"This first room was Sirius's brother's room, Regulus. I sleep in there," he added as he removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Hermione shot him a quizzical look.

"You keep the door locked?" she asked.

"Yes," Ron replied firmly. "The first morning I woke up here, Kreacher's face was less than an inch away from mine," Ron shuddered. "He sneaks around the house, hiding Black family possessions away from us blood traitors," he said drily. "I didn't give him a chance to get in here again."

"Understandably," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

Rattling the key in the lock, Ron swung the door open. Hermione stepped into the room, smiling to see that Ron had hung up some of the poster usually found in his bedroom at The Burrow. There was a queen size four poster bed and a mattress on the floor next to it.

"Is the mattress for when Harry arrives?" Hermione guessed.

"Er, not exactly..." he said scratching the back of his head and becoming very interested in the poster on the wall behind Hermione's head. "We haven't been able to clean out any of the other rooms," he sighed, as if reluctant to speak. "Mum doesn't want us cleaning them out without Mad-Eye here in case there's anything squirrely hiding in them. So erm, until Mad-Eye has time to come help us, you're in here with me. I-I'm on the mattress, I mean," Ron stammered as his ears turned a deeper red than his hair.

Hermione blanched at this news, but tried not to allow the shock to register on her face. "Where-where's Ginny sleeping?" At first, Hermione's throat was so constricted her words got stuck.

"Mum didn't want her here until we purged the place of all the magical vermin, she's staying with a girl from her year," Ron muttered, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

She was slightly wounded by just how uncomfortable Ron seemed to be with sharing a room with her. "Oh..." Hermione was at a loss for words. Luckily, Arthur appeared in the doorway behind them floating Hermione's trunk in front of him.

"Quite an interesting house isn't it?" he said to Hermione. "So much history, albeit not all good," he admitted. "We had hoped to have your room ready for your arrival, Hermione, but there's so much going on, the Order is quite busy and Mad-Eye hasn't been here as much as we'd have liked," he said apologetically.

Hermione forced a smile. "Really, Mr Weasley, it's fine. Thank you for having me, I hope I'm not putting you out," Hermione replied.

"Nonsense dear, we're happy to have you," Arthur brushed off her polite concerns. With a flick of his wand, Hermione's trunk was set down at the foot of the bed with a small 'thud'. "No rush to unpack, but I thought you might like a shower after your trip here."

Hermione looked down at her clothes and agreed vehemently with Mr Weasley.

"I completely forgot, I'm trekking soot all through the house, I'm sorry!" Hermione replied in mild panic.

"Not at all, Hermione, please. Ron and I are worse off than you, don't you worry about messing up this house," Arthur said flatly looking around him. "So much work to do... But not today. I'll leave you to it," he said with a jovial wave and smile as he left the room.

Hermione carefully picked her way across the floor, feeling it rude to step on Ron's bed and opened her trunk, removing her wash things and some fresh clothes to change into.

"I forgot, I haven't shown you the bathroom on this floor yet," Ron said, eager to fill the silence. Hermione quickly followed him from their room (wow, did _that_ thought feel strange in her head) and saw him duck inside a room two doors down the hallway. Popping her head through the door, she saw a massive bath, shower and lighted vanity mirror. Of course, the mirror was very different to those in the muggle world, with candles in the place of light bulbs around its perimeter.

Ron cleared his throat as if to remind Hermione that he was there. She stopped looking around the wondrous bathroom and turned her attention back to him. He was pointing at a tall, narrow cupboard.

"The towels are in there, and any clothes that need washing go down the chute. Mum says it's easier to do everyone's wash at once," he explained.

"Thanks," Hermione replied as she emptied her arms next to the sink before opening the cupboard and selecting a fluffy white towel. Closing the cupboard, she jumped slightly, not expecting to see Ron still in the room with her. She looked at him expectantly and he peered back at her, apparently oblivious to the awkward situation.


End file.
